Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal for sensing a touch applied to a display unit when the display unit is deactivated, and a method for controlling the same.
Description of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals.
Mobile terminals have also become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
However, because of the numerous functions provided on the mobile terminal, a complex graphic user interface is needed. The power requirements of the mobile terminal have also increased significantly.